Drowning
by imdeadsothere
Summary: A harmless prank, an unknown fear of water, sometimes Harry wishes he would just drown. Possibly slash, depending on you you interpret things. ONE-SHOT.


Harry hated the water. He really, really, hated water. And it wasn't just because he couldn't swim.

"Seamus, Seamus please, put me down," Harry begged, as Seamus levitated Harry over the water.

"Aww, come on!" Seamus said laughing, "nothing like a little dunk in the water, you've been too depressing lately." Harry knew that it was all just a big joke, that they didn't know how much Harry was afraid of water, but he couldn't help himself, at that moment he hated Seamus.

"Seamus, don't do this, please," Harry was practically whimpering as Seamus levitated him further and further over the lake.

"Guys, please!" Harry called, Dean just laughed along with Seamus. Even Ron was laughing. Even Ron. Of course Ron was laughing, Ron didn't know about Harry's fear of water, he never noticed how Harry shied away from it whenever possible, even avoiding baths. He never noticed any of that stuff, because he never noticed Harry. And that was a fact more frightening than all the water in the world. A small tear trickled down Harry's cheek. No, this couldn't be happening, not now, he couldn't loose it. He just… Seamus flicked his want and sent Harry tumbling into the water.

Nothing but darkness surrounded him, and then the images returned. They were the same ones, always. Ron floating in the water, lifeless, all because of him. All because he hadn't gotten to him fast enough. It was his fault.

Harry knew the memories weren't real, just flashes of what could have happened if Harry had failed the second task during the triwizard tournament his fourth year. But it didn't matter, the memories always frightened him.

Panic filled Harry as his lungs began to run out of air. He tried to kick upward, thrashing he finally broke the surface, loosing both his cloak and his glasses in the process.

"Ron," Harry croaked, begging, willing Ron to hear him somehow. But he didn't, he was too far away. Still laughing. It was a joke, all of it just a big joke. But it didn't feel like one. Not at all.

Harry kicked forward, knowing he was doing it wrong but he didn't know any other way. He moved forward, slowly, but at least he was moving. But Harry was already tired, tired of trying to keep himself above the water, tired of just plain everything. But he kept pushing. Stopping every once in awhile, calling out Ron's name. But Ron never heard him.

A tear slipped down Harry's cheek; of course Ron wouldn't hear him. Why would he? Harry pushed forward. He was about halfway there now, he pushed harder.

"Ron!" he called. He saw the boys on the shore turn towards him, all still laughing.

"Oh look Ron, your love is calling for you," Dean teased. But Ron wasn't smiling anymore, he wasn't even listening to them. His eyes were fixated on Harry's small struggling form, splashing frantically as Harry tried to keep himself above water. But Harry never saw, because after calling Ron's name out one final time, he'd finally sank below the surface.

Harry shut his eyes tightly, the tears running freely down his cheeks, but one would never notice, not with the water that surrounded him. The water. Harry had given up. It was too much, he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Two strong arms wound their way around Harry's waist, pulling him up to the surface.

Harry coughed and sputtered, the air filling his lungs. He was shaking, from the cold, the terror, he wasn't sure which. The arms wound themselves tighter against Harry, pulling the two closer together as his savior slowly pedaled them toward shore.

Harry was finally pulled onto the earth, shivering, the arms never letting go. Dean and Seamus both came over, helping Harry out of the water, faces serious, eyes solemn and sorry. Harry was only a few paces onto land before he collapsed. Shivering he just cried, letting it all out, letting everything free, and the arms continued to hug him, pulling him tight against the warm chest, gently stroking his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron's voice finally whispered, "why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Harry didn't respond, he simply pressed himself harder into Ron's chest, but Ron didn't argue, just holding him tightly. Not caring what the others thought, not caring about how suggestive it looked, not caring about anything other than the fragile boy curled up in his arms.

The other boys left, knowing they were unwelcome, as Ron and Harry just sat alone by the lake's edge.

"Harry," Ron whispered, "Harry look at me." Harry looked up, his bright green eyes peering into Ron's blue ones. Ron reached up, cupping Harry's cheek.

"Tell me next time, okay?" he whispered, "please, when I saw you go under I just… you have no idea how scared I was, how scared I still am, I can't loose you Harry." Harry rested his head against Ron's shoulder. He was silent, before quietly whispering, "I love you Ron." Ron just hugged him righter, softly kissing the top of Harry's head.

"So do I," he whispered.


End file.
